


Day 7 - Cosplaying

by AislinMarue



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge - Science Boyfriends - Bruce Banner/Tony Stark [7]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Incredible Hulk - All Media Types
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Established Relationship, Fluff, Halloween, M/M, Science Boyfriends, Science Bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 12:37:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1031777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AislinMarue/pseuds/AislinMarue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Halloween at Avengers Tower. The Avengers decide to trade costumes for the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 7 - Cosplaying

**Author's Note:**

> It's a few days late for Halloween, I know, but I liked the idea for this part of the challenge and had to go with it. Hope you guys enjoy it and feedback is greatly appreciated. Thank you!

“I can’t believe I let you talk me into this.”

Tony grinned as he heard Bruce’s voice from the bathroom.

“Oh, come on, Bruce. It’s Halloween. You have to dress up like the rest of us.” The billionaire was examining himself in the mirror, putting the finishing touches on the wig of red hair he was wearing.

“Whose idea was this again?”

“Clint’s. It was Clint’s.” It was Tony’s, but he’d never tell Bruce that and he grinned at the thought.

“So we’re all dressing up as each other then?”

“Yep! It’s hilarious. This’ll be priceless. JARVIS is going to take pictures of the whole thing for me.” He made a final adjustment to his costume and turned just in time to see Bruce stepping out of the bathroom.

The scientist was clad in full black leather and Tony couldn’t resist the appreciative look he gave the other man. Yep. They were definitely keeping that outfit.

The bow and quiver at Bruce’s back were Clint’s own, the archer flattered that the doctor had chosen him, though, all things considered, Clint’s costume was one of the easiest to get into. Tony hoped it was easy to get out of too if Bruce was going to be teasing him by looking like that all night.

“Gotta have the shades. Don’t forget those.” Tony walked over, slipping them over Bruce’s chocolate brown eyes.

“Remind me how you got to be Natasha again?” Bruce gave the other man a once over, taking in the dark catsuit complete with heels and the fake red hair, shaking his head.

“Oh. Lost a bet. We’re not going to discuss that,” Tony said quickly, wriggling his fingers in the black gloves covering his hands.

Bruce chuckled and Tony could tell his gaze was warm despite the sunglasses covering his eyes. “You’ll have to tell me at some point. I’m sure, knowing you, it’ll be an interesting story.”

“Well, I’m so glad I can keep you entertained, Doctor Banner.” Tony stepped into Bruce’s personal space, leaning in to brush a kiss to the other man’s lips.

“I’ve got a few ideas how you can keep me entertained after the party, Mister Stark…” Bruce murmured against Tony’s mouth, then sought another kiss, his own leather-covered hand rising cup Tony’s cheek and jawline.

“Oh, I’m so holding you to that.” Tony nipped at Bruce’s bottom lip then nodded toward the door. “Shall we, Doctor Banner?”

“By all means, Mister Stark. Or should I say, Agent Romanoff?” Bruce smirked then followed Tony down to the entertainment lounge where the others were already gathered.

A few minutes were spent waiting for everyone to get over the fit of laughter that had to escape when they took in Tony’s costume and he earned a light punch to the arm from Natasha who sported a wig of her own of short black hair with a black goatee painted on her face. She was clad in an AC/DC t-shirt and a pair of ripped jeans, looking like Tony after a day spent tinkering in the lab.

Clint approached and Bruce’s jaw dropped. The archer had managed to steal one of Bruce’s shirts and his khaki pants, wearing a pair of glasses. But the left half of his body was painted green where the skin was exposed. “How do I look, Doc?”

“Just fine, Clint. Though I’m going to want those back at some point.” Bruce had to smile, but shook his head when Clint gave him a once over.

“Yeah, Doc, just take care of my bow and quiver will ya? Wasn’t sure you could pull off the whole me thing, but I gotta admit you do it pretty well.” Clint nodded, taking a drink from his glass.

“Thanks.” Bruce was then distracted by Steve and Thor, both of whom had decided to be the other for the party. Though Steve had a toy Mjölnir since he wouldn’t have been able to lift the real one. Thor had Steve’s shield, however, to go along with his costume and was hefting it experimentally.

The party went on for a few hours after that with the Avengers spending more time than most would admit pigging out on Halloween candy.

Bruce figured it was time to call it a night when Clint had gotten up on a table and started trying to recite elements off the Periodic Table in his best Bruce Banner impersonation. Though after the first couple, he clearly was making them up as he went along. Bruce was one hundred percent certain that ‘badassium’ was not on the Table. He chuckled, setting the bow and quiver down on an empty sofa for Clint then excused himself with some good natured teasing for his friends.

He reached the doors to his suite and was just about to open them when he felt a body press up against his back. Bruce grinned, pausing with his hand on the doorknob.

“Why, Agent Romanoff. Is there a reason you’ve followed me?” he quipped, his gaze on the door in front of him.

“Enough playing dress up, Bruce. I’ve been wanting to get you out of those leather pants all damn night,” came Tony’s voice, hot in his ear as a pair of hands slid down his hips.

Bruce leaned into the warm body pressed against him, a smile on his lips as Tony’s mouth slid down his neck. “Far be it of me to deny Tony Stark something he wants…”

He heard a chuckle then his door was opening and both of them were heading into his suite. As it closed behind them, Bruce had to admit that Halloween really was a pretty great holiday.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I really hope you enjoyed my story! If you did, please consider buying me a ko-fi? My family and I could really use the help.
> 
> ko-fi.com/AislinMarue


End file.
